


Tipsy, Wellied, Sloshed, Wasted, Pissed. Flat-out Drunk.

by LinnyvB



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk victor, Fluff, I can't think of a title like always halp, M/M, Make-out scene, Making tags is always interesting, Poor Yuuri, Such poetic things appear, VictUuri, Yoi - Freeform, innocent yuuri, truly, viktuuri, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinnyvB/pseuds/LinnyvB
Summary: Victor had apparently been drinking. Yuuri walked into the room. This was maybe- but maybe not- a mistake. I vote for not.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My IRL Yuri](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+IRL+Yuri).



> Hello before I move to the actually relevent part I have something to scream about:  
> SO. I was going to fill in "Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov" in the relationships bar. I had typed "Katsuki Yuuri/" and it gave suggestions as to what I meant. CAN SOMEBODY, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, EXPLAIN TO ME WHY "Katsuki Yuuri/Barack Obama" SHOWED UP. I AM CURRENTLY SCREAMING. WHAT. THERE'S ALSO "Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov/Barack Obama". OH AND DID I MENTION THERE'S ALSO 'Katsuki Yuuri/Everyone". I RESPECT PEOPLE FOR HAVING THEIR OWN SHIPS, I HAVE PLENTY OF WEIRD ONES MYSELF. BUT THIS IS NOT HEALTHY.
> 
> AHem
> 
> So onto the actual reason you're here. The story. 
> 
> I finally finished copying this! It took me way too long. I always write my stories on paper first and then copy it onto my computer or Ipad. It's been lying on my desk completely finished for over 3 weeks -_-. So I'm glad I finally finished it. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Ps: My work is unbeta'd, if there any mistakes (Typo's, grammatical, etc), please tell me! I am also always up for tips on improving my writing!
> 
> Pps: how does one summary

He looked like an absolute mess. The way he was just a heap of limbs on the couch. Several beer bottles stood on the table. He glanced at the sound of somebody entering the room.

“Yuuuriiii~!” Victor slurred, one of his eyes slightly more open than the other.

“Uh, V-Victor?” Yuuri asked, wondering if coming into the room was one of his biggest mistakes ever made.

Victor attempted getting up from the couch, only to fall on the floor with a thud. ‘And this is the god on ice, the living legend’ Yuuri thought with a sigh.

Victor shot up, hair ruffled. He looked around, slightly disorientated, before attempting to stand up once more. This time he succeeded. He walked over to Yuuri and put his hands on his shoulders. A red blush instantly spread across Yuuri’s face.

“Yuuri….” 

“Fuck me.” Victor fluently said, the words rolling off his tongue. His face was dangerously close to Yuuri’s, their noses approximately a centimeter apart. It was a demand, not even a request. His tone made that quite clear. 

“Excuse me?!” Yuuri just about yelled in his face, blush going as red as pretty much humanly possible. Victor just smoothly chuckled, his eyes still filled with hunger. Yuuri tried to step away but Victor followed, keeping the distance they had from each other exactly the same- maybe they were even closer now.

“You know you want to~” Victor whispered in Yuuri’s ear as he pressed his body against him, putting a hand on Yuuri’s lower back to trap him in the position.

It was like Yuuri had forgotten how to breathe or move. It took a lot in him not to accept Victor’s offer and kiss him right here right now. Yet, somehow, he was able to restrain himself and push Victor away.

“Victor you’re drunk. Just go to your room before you start to try to sleep with everyone you see.” He mumbled, turning his head sideways to not have to look at Victor anymore. He might have been able to push Victor away, but one glance of those beautiful blue eyes and he might just succumb to them. 

“Oh but Yuuri… You’re the only one I want… When you glide over the ice, the way you get so…” Victor stepped towards Yuuri and put his hand on Yuuri’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over the cheekbone. His other hand was on Yuuri’s waist, a featherlight touch. “...Beautifully flustered. You are absolutely stunning, entrancing and everything about you makes my heart jump.”

And with that he finished, staring into Yuuri’s eyes like they were the most beautiful thing on the entire planet. It was quite possible that to Victor they were.

And Yuuri…

Yuuri was so enveloped by Victor’s words he couldn’t do anything but just stare at the gorgeous man with whom he’d dreamt of being more than friends.

He just couldn’t anymore. He couldn’t resist. Screw Victor’s drunkenness. Courage took over and Yuuri made good use of it.

Yuuri smacked his lips against Victor’s and swung his arms around the taller one’s neck. Victor seemed surprised at first but quickly started kissing Yuuri back. Victor’s lips were like heaven. Yuuri reveled in this long-desired heaven which he had finally been able to dive in. The kisses became rougher with need. Both of them felt like they’d been holding this in for years. They let it all out, the need to be together, the need to simply become one. Yuuri cursed the need for oxygen, as they both let go to breathe. Victor hid his face in the crook of Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri could feel him breathe in and out.

“You smell so nice…” Victor whispered. They simply stood there like that, hugging each other.

Yuuri sighed and hung his head while mumbling: “Why’d you have to be drunk for this to happen…”. It truly sucked. Victor might even forget all of this. Heck, this might even be a drunk prank. It wouldn’t even surprise Yuuri that Victor would go to such lengths to-

His thoughts were cut off by a light and cute kiss planted on his neck. It made Yuuri shiver. Victor moved his face from Yuuri’s neck and stared into his eyes.

“Yuuri, I’m not drunk.” Victor said.

Yuuri snorted. “Yeah right. You fell off the couch and as I can quite vividly recall, you told me you wanted to ‘fu-”

His words were cut off by Victor’s thumb against his lips.

“I’m not drunk.” He repeated, placing his forehead against Yuuri’s.He looked into Yuuri’s eyes, and all Yuuri could see was honesty. 

“Let’s just say the flop off the couch- which was of course performed with grace only I can produce- was a bit of a wake-up call, so to speak. I… may have slightly used my supposed drunkenness as a… trick. Don’t be mad, please?”

Yuuri was surprised. As a matter of fact, he was stunned. He’d.. pretended? Was that good or bad…?

It hit Yuuri like a brick: It was good, It was really really good! Victor wasn’t influenced in any way, he wanted to… Honestly, purely, consciously kiss him. 

Yuuri’s eyes blew wide as he repeated his discovery multiple times in his head. Meanwhile Victor was still looking at Yuuri, waiting for an answer. He hadn’t yet received actual confirmation that Yuuri wasn’t just realised damn pissed at him. Realising this, Yuuri proceeded to give him a blinding smile. Victor visibly relaxed. Leaning forward again, he placed another kiss on Yuuri’s lips. It was deeper this time, perhaps because Victor now knew that Yuuri was completely okay with it.

Yuuri was so much more than okay with it. He kissed back like Victor was the only thing keeping him from dying. Who knows, maybe it was. He realised how much he’d needed Victor, for so long. Victor hummed as they kissed, sucking at Yuuri’s bottom lip. Yuuri pressed himself against Victor and Victor didn’t quite mind. As a matter of fact, Victor pressed up against Yuuri as well.

Victor moved his hands down Yuuri’s body, carefully mapping his figure. He let them rest on Yuuri’s hips. This, in turn, made Yuuri shiver. Their kiss deepened even further as it became rougher, greedier. Victor playfully swept the tip of his tongue against Yuuri’s lips. It noticeably startled Yuuri and Victor pulled away to apologise:

“I’m sorry, if you-”

His words were cut short by Yuuri almost immediately re-sealing their connection. Victor smiled and a chuckle rumbled in his throat. Yuuri, quite inexperienced at kissing, simply copied everything Victor was doing. He made use of the move Victor had used previously, swiping the tip of his tongue past Victor’s lips.This caused a rumble in the back of Victor’s throat. Yuuri let out a small moan at the sensation. It was nearly unnoticeable, but Victor heard and felt it. It set Victor on fire, this very small sound. He hungrily chased Yuuri’s mouth with his own. His hands slid down further from their previous position on Yuuri’s hips. He guided them past Yuuri’s butt -stopping to give it a small squeeze first- and moved lower to Yuuri’s thighs. Victor pushes up slightly, motioning for Yuuri to jump up. Yuuri gladly obliged, He was reasonably annoyed by the height difference- and slightly worried about Victor’s neck, if they were to continue like this. And Yuuri sure planned on continuing. He smoothly jumped up as Victor supported him. Victor walked over to the wall and pushed against it, effectively pressing Yuuri between the wall and Victor himself. 

And like that, they kissed into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Glad to see you're reading this, because that means you finished the story. Hope you also liked it though, haha. Leave some kudos if enjoyed please, those and comments always make me incredibly happy!


End file.
